Talk:Queen
}} Style Concerns Current: *All queens need to be added regardless if their kits appear or not; queens should be based based on allegiances and mentions of their kits. Old: * Should this stay here? Bluefur123 01:09, 28 April 2008 (UTC) of course we should!!!!!!!!! ilovesingeclaw546 * I was just curious, for I can never find it in a book. When the kits-any kits-talk to there mother, I never hear 'mother' or their name (exm: Squirrelflight's kits never say her name OR call her mother). So...what are we to expect? Do they always use their names?? Or do the kits just never call their mother in any way? It's a tad confusing, and I would love to find out the answer! --Smallfrost 02:41, 29 April 2008 (UTC) : That's a good question, Smallfrost. Actually, I never remember and kits every calling their mother anything; you always know who the kits are talking to, so the author didn't need to use a name...Weird. I'll keep an eye out for anything. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 16:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :: I found the answer, Smallfrost! In Outcast, Hollypaw is asking Squirrelflight a question, and calls her "Squirrelflight". There ya go :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:30, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Queens all the queens throughout the books!!! Hey, I think we should make a list of every queen in ALL the books. Its easy, all we do is go through the books, alliances, queens, and write there names and kit names down here. it doesn't matter if the queens returned to there duties later. They should STILL be listed. We can make columns like: Into the Wild: ________________________name ________________________kits ________________________discription of the queen ________________________mate is possible ________________________and anything else you'd like to put in and then we could do that for each book. And then we would start the next book Fire and Ice: _______________________name _______________________kits _______________________discription of the queen _______________________mate if possible _______________________anything else you wanna put in!!!!!!!!!! Get it? Good idea, but we did something very similar on the nursery article. (That took FOREVER!!)--Nightfall101 23:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Restrictions on having kits I wrote: A '''female' leader or medicine cat is not allowed to take a mate and have kits.'' It seems logical to concern only she-cats; toms do not nurse and look after kits, so they can carry on with leader or med duties. But I'm not sure. Is there some reference and confirmation in the books? Thanks, Helixtalk 22:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :But if a tom is a medicine cat, they are still, technically, illegal kits. He would probably care for them more than anybody else. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 22:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just the other day I was looking at some Erin Hunter chat... either Kate's blog or her facebook... and someone asked that same question and she said no, male medcats can't have kits for the reason of distraction. But it's fine for male leaders, take Firestar for example, or Crookedstar, or Pinestar... the list goes on. We don't have any examples about female leaders but it's not explicitly prohibited, so it's a bit fuzzy. insaneular Talk 22:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for clearing this up; I have modified the page accordingly. Helixtalk 22:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there is an example. Leafstar had kits, and she is a female leader. WarriorsBluejay (talk) 00:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) 'as revealed by the authors' Would it be possible for whoever made that citation to be specific about where the authors revealed it, and get nice and specific so the cite can actually be verified? Otherwise I'm gonna just remove it since there's a perfectly good citation for it in Secrets of the Clans. 03:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok 20:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar It says during into the wild that Bluestar is a queen. It says that all she-cats are queens in In To The Wild, mostly because that is the erins first book and they started to make understanding the books more smother after that 20:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Mistyfoot Did anyone notice that when they listed the Riverclan queens, Mistyfoot/Mistystar wasn't listed? I just thought it was wierd. 07:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SilverstarSC List of Kits For the list of kits, should use their birth name, or their current name? 18:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I think we should use their current name. 18:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Clan-bornt It says "A '''queen''' is a Clan-born she-cat" but Millie isn't Clan-born and she was listed as a queen, the same as Daisy. Should it not be something like "A queen is a she-cat expecting or nursing kits"? 16:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC)'' Shouldn't Daisy and Spiderleg be half clan? The kits aren't fully Thunderclan. Same with Graystripe and Mille Good point– they should be under half-Clan. --Splashmist3271 (talk) 12:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Mille and Daisy are currently members of ThunderClan and therefore their relationships with other ThunderClan cats are not considered half-Clan. A half-Clan relationship would be between a cat from one Clan and a cat from another, or a cat from a Clan and a cat that is currently a loner, rogue, or kittypet. 17:46, May 20, 2013 (UTC) The deputy cite I've noticed there's a cite saying that no known deputy has had kits. Should it be changed since a certain little deputy is having kits at the end of Bramblestar's Storm? I'd do it myself but I don't know how to use the right words. ~Skiddley Riddley ♫ ♪ 05:17, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :I think we should wait to see what happens in the new arc. We don't know if she's gonna stand aside while she has her kits or not. Ryestalk and Shrewclaw are mentioned twice. Dapplestorm (talk) 14:45, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Ferntail There is one red link for Ferntail... I'm not sure if this was mentioned somewhere else, so I apologize if I'm repeating a topic. But whoever "Ferntail" is doesn't have a page.. I looked on Larkwing (BS) 's trivia, and if the character doesn't exist, should we just break that link then? Or have it link somewhere else, to a Mistakes page or something? Sorry, red links just bother me, haha. 19:11, July 8, 2016 (UTC) I removed her from the list. There was a discussion about that a bit ago, 'Ferntail' was listed in the sneak peak for the TAQ Allegiances on Kate's Blog, but she didn't appear at all on the actual TAQ allegiances, nor did she appear in the actual book, so the page was deleted since technically the character doesn't exist. 21:03 Fri Jul 8 Ahhh, thank you for clarifying! -- 21:36, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Onestar/Whitetail/Heathertail The reference confirming this is kind of confusing and I their pages aren't showning their relationship. 04:54, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Remove it^^. We'd need to find another cite for that to stay, since the one that's there doesn't show anything at all. All Vicky says is "Well spotted" which doesn't stand for anything, hence the character articles who've had that already revoked.